


The Boy Who Was Loved

by phoenixreal_fluff (phoenixreal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Cute, Gen, Good Malfoy, Good Snape, Referenced Child Abuse, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal_fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Letter.  A worried Potions' Master and a concerned Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Was Loved

 

* * *

 

"Something's just not right," Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he looked over the latest report from Figg.

It was a worrisome letter. She was deeply concerned most recently about Harry Potter, who she was keeping an eye on for Dumbledore. He'd turned nine the day before she wrote, and he'd visited her for the first time in a long time because the Dursleys (who were his aunt and uncle) had decided they needed someone to watch him for the afternoon for some event their son had going on. She had been concerned for two reasons. The child was much too thin and small for his age, and he had been covered in bruises. She had seen them on accident, when he was watching TV, lying on his stomach, and his shirt had slipped up in the back. She told him that she had never seen the boy do anything but what he was supposed to, including weeding and pruning in the garden.

What concerned him most was the fact that the blood wards that protected the boy were useless if he was not loved by the family. He'd been put there to protect him from anyone who wanted to harm him as the boy who lived despite the killing curse. He'd been put there to hide from any of Voldermort's minions, the Death Eaters, who might seek either retribution or to bend the young boy to their will. But if the wards were not protecting him, it would be without purpose. So he summoned the only person he knew that might be able to find out that answer, the only one on staff that knew the family personally.

"Yes?" the dark haired man drawled when he stood before his desk.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, to which the only answer was a raised brow and he put the bowl back down. "Ah, please sit, Severus," he said and motioned to the chair, which the potion master took finally.

"I must ask you a favor, Severus," he began. Snape rolled his eyes. "I know, you are busy getting ready for the upcoming term, but I'm afraid you are the only one to do it. I need you to check the blood wards on Harry Potter's dwelling."

Snape sighed. "Why would I need to do that?"

Dumbledore knew this would happen. "You knew Lily and her sister, and you will be able to gather if there is any affection in the household for the boy. If there is none, he should be removed, as the blood wards will be useless and he will be vulnerable."

"I'm sure he is coddled plenty, headmaster," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not so sure that is the case at all. Ms. Figg indicates that he is undernourished and possibly being abused by them."

Snape's reaction was expected, an arched brow and a curt nod as he left the room. He'd know the man would react to a child being abused, as he himself had faced the same as a young man. He honestly hoped that Figg was wrong, but he couldn't take any chances. If the remaining loyal Death Eaters got ahold of the boy…

Severus Snape was not the coddling type at all, and in fact was perhaps the most feared teacher on the staff at Hogwarts. So he wasn't sure what he would do when he got to this house that contained the _Potter_ boy. He just knew the child would be just like James. He could feel it. So he appeared in the shade of the trees across from Number 4 Privet Drive and stalked over to the door and rapped on it.

The familiar face of Petunia, once Evans, now Dursley, appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked down and up the road to make sure that the robed wizard hadn't been seen, then threw the door wide and motioned for him to come in.

"Severus," she said with a venomous sound to her voice. "Why are you here?"

Snape was sure now. There were no active blood wards here. Anyone could walk right into the house and take the boy without a second thought.

"Petunia," he answered with equal venom. "I'm here to check on the boy."

She snorted. "He's fine, now leave."

Snape never took well to orders from anyone, least of all from the woman who had scorned her sister for having magic, and him as well. "I'm afraid I can't do that because it seems that the protections laid here are gone."

"Why would they be gone?" she asked, incredulous. She knew why the boy had been left with her. Lily's protection was layered over the boy, and through her bloodline.

Snape hated dealing with muggles. "Because if he's not cared for, they dissolve. Blood wards require some sort of connection between the blood relatives."

She rolled her eyes again, still not offering him tea, which was quite rude, of course. They were standing in the sitting room now, and she hadn't even offered to let him sit. "Where are your husband and son?"

"Dudley is at school, and Vernon at work, now if you please, leave before they come home," she said, pointing toward the door.

"And where is Potter?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"A friend's house."

"If your son is in school, shouldn't he also be in school?" he asked, believing the woman must be daft to think he'd believe her drivel.

She didn't speak for a long moment and he heard a sniffing sounds. It was very quiet, and he turned to look behind him. "What was that?"

"Nothing, no one is here but me now please go," she said, trying to push the issue. He snapped his wand out and pointed at her with a raised brow. She meeped and was quiet.

"You should know I am not the quiet child your sister knew any longer, Petunia. I have no qualms about killing muggles these days, in fact, it is encouraged by some of my employers," he said with a sneer. Petunia gulped appropriately.

He stood quietly for a long moment and heard it again, and almost a whimpering sound, coming from the direction of the stairs. He moved closer and he felt the woman tense behind him. There was a small cupboard under the stairs, and he swore the sound was coming from the tiny vent in the wall beside the doorway. He moved forward, and using his wand, flipped the latch. For a moment he stared at there being such a heavy latch on the outside of a cupboard. He reached down and turned the small knob and blinked to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

It was a cupboard, and in the back were cleaning supplies, but there was a small boy curled into the corner on a baby mattress. He had a shaggy mop of black hair, and a pair of wire framed glasses hung over his face as he looked up at Snape with brilliant green orbs. He clutched a thin sheet against him and cradled his left hand against his chest protectively. His clothes were filthy and way too big. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and what he could see of his ankles showed how thin the child was. Aside from that, his face was bruised purple along the right side of his jaw, and quite swollen. Snape turned to see Petunia staring at the ground like someone caught.

He stood up. "How dare you do this to Lily's child, Petunia. She was your sister," he hissed.

"He's a freak just like she was," she snarled, looking into the cupboard. "He doesn't deserve what he has. I didn't ask for him to be dumped on my doorstep. I never wanted him."

Snape for perhaps the first time in a long time gaped. "He's family, Petunia. His parents died. What else would you have us do?"

"He should have died with them," she said, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Snape blinking after her.

That explained the blood wards being gone. He felt another presence and the door banged open. Petunia screamed, dropping a teacup, as another black robed figure swept into the room. A wand was pointed at her and she was quiet. The robed man pushed the cloak off to reveal a head of platinum blond hair.

"Severus," he said. "I see you found the same thing that I had."

Snape nodded, and pointed to the cupboard. "See for yourself."

The platinum blond moved forward and looked into the tiny cupboard and stood up frowning. He turned to look at the astonished Petunia.

"I'd have expected better of Lily's sister…" he muttered. Lucius kneeled down before the doorway. The boy was the same age as his own son.

He stared out with frightened eyes, blinking rapidly. "Harry?" he said. "Would you like to leave this place?"

"You know that Albus sent me to retrieve him, Lucius," Snape said quietly.

Lucius looked up at him. "And you know the dark lord would want him with one of us."

Petunia spoke up, or rather yelled, "I don't care which of you freaks take him, just get out of here with him!"

Snape and Malfoy both glanced at the red faced woman. Neither could believe such callousness existed in Lily's family. They looked back at the boy. He stared back with wide, frightened eyes.

"Harry, please, come out, we're going to take you away from here," Lucius said softly. "I have a son your age, Harry, would you like to meet him? You could be friends."

Harry's eyes widened. "I could have a friend?" he said, causing even the two hardened death eaters to cringe. "I've never had a friend. Freaks shouldn't have friends," he said softly, looking down at his knees."

Lucius closed his eyes and reopened them. "You aren't a freak, Harry, you know what, you're like us."

He looked up, his eyes less wild. "Like you? You can make things happen?" he whispered.

Lucien nodded and pointed his wand at Harry's askew glasses. " _Reparo"_ he whispered, and the glasses righted themselves. Harry grinned happily.

"You won't hit me if I make things happen?" he asked eyes wide. "I don't mean to do it…"

Lucius shook his head and reached out his hand. "Not at all, Harry. I'll teach you how to not make things happen unless you want to."

Harry scooted forward slowly, reaching out with his uninjured hand and took the larger man's hand. Lucius smiled and once he was close, scooped the boy into his arms. Harry gasped and stiffened, making it quite obvious to the blond man that he was quite unused to positive attention.

Snape shook his head, wondering how he was going to explain to Dumbledore that Lucius Malfoy had taken off with the boy. He supposed it could be worse. Lucius was, after all, Severus' best friend, or only friend, really. Together, without a word, they apparated to Malfoy Monor.

Narcissa was sitting on the divan reading to young Draco when she heard them pop in, and looked up to see Snape was with him.

"Lucius?" she asked, standing up and realized he was holding something. "I thought…"

Lucius gently sat the boy to his feet. He wobbled and giggled. "That felt funny," he said softly.

He looked up at the woman who was looking at him and buried his face in Lucius's robes shyly. By now, Draco had stood up and was standing by his mother. "Who is this?" she asked.

Snape sighed. "This is Harry Potter."

She frowned, looking down at the hiding child and up to her husband who had a hand on his unruly black hair. "And why is Harry Potter in my house?" She couldn't keep the disdain out of her voice as she glared at the child who looked up with brilliant green eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "I'll go back to the cupboard, I'm sorry I bothered you!" he said, tugging on the robes desperately.

Narcissa saw the brilliant purple bruise then and frowned. Despite the shock and surprise, she kneeled and grabbed the boy's chin and turned his head out of her husband's robes. He whimpered but didn't move to stop her. She traced a finger over the swollen bruise and looked up to her husband who was looking at her with an arched brow.

"The blood wards fell, Lily's kin were not protecting him any longer. We were wondering why the wards were falling, and this is what we found. He was locked into a cupboard, alone, and obviously hurt," Lucius explained.

"Why in the world…" she began.

Draco had come over and looked at the smaller boy with a critical eye. Harry smiled and shyly hid his face against the robes again.

"Hi," Draco said.

Harry peeked out of the robe and whispered, "Hi."

"You want to see my room?" Draco asked. "I've got all kinds of stuff."

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have toys?" he asked breathless.

Draco scrunched his brows. "Of course, stupid. What do you think? Don't you have toys?"

"No, Dudley had toys, I didn't get any," he said with wide eyes. "Dudley never let me play with his toys. Can I play with your toys?"

"Um, yeah, dummy, I just asked you to come to my room and see them," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry didn't move until Lucius pressed a hand on his back. "Why don't you go with Draco, Harry? But be careful, I'll bring something to make your arm feel better when it is time for dinner."

Harry looked at him. "I don't have to make dinner for you?" he said, again wide eyed.

"Of course not, why would you have to make dinner? You're a child, for Merlin's sake," Narcissa said with a scowl.

"I had to cook for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley because I had to pay for my room," he said seriously. "I did all the chores too. I didn't like ironing, though," he said, holding up his hand where there were several burn scars. "I mess it up too much and they get mad at me. I don't like getting burned with the iron when Uncle Vernon gets mad at me."

Narcissa, Lucius and Snape exchanged glances. "Well, sweetie, just go on with Draco, and we'll have dinner together."

"I can sit at the table with you?" he exclaimed.

Draco snorted, then grabbed him by the upper arm. "Come on, dummy. Let's go play. Maybe they'll make a sweet for us."

The three adults stared after the two boys. "He seems unfazed by Draco's rough demeanor. I suppose it is only to be expected. He hasn't been treated kindly."

Harry stood in awe of what he saw. He'd never seen so many cool toys. Draco couldn't understand what was wrong with the gaping boy.

"Are you really stupid or something?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Uncle Vernon said I was, but I don't know. I thought he was stupid."

Draco snickered. "Most grown ups are stupid."

He then looked over the boy. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Harry looked down. "They used to be Dudley's, because I don't get new things."

"That's stupid, they don't even fit," Draco said, grabbing the boy and dragging him to his closet. "Winky, find Harry some clothes that fit," he said to a small creature that appeared when he spoke her name. Harry screamed when he saw her pop into existence. Draco stared at him after she popped away. Harry was hiding behind the bed.

The door opened and Lucius stuck his head into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

Draco looked confused. "I called Winky to get some clothes for him, and he acts like he's never seen a house elf."

Lucius came in and pulled Harry to his feet. "It..just appeared there, and it was a…a…" he muttered, looking around for it.

"Draco, he hasn't seen a house elf before," he said. He turned to the shaking boy. "Harry, Winky is a house elf. She helps around the manor, and she's not going to hurt you. She's a magical creature."

Harry nodded hesitantly but jumped and shrieked when the elf returned with a crack. Winky frowned. "Winky thinks this Harry yells too much."

Lucius smiled, taking the clothes from her. "He's just scared, Winky. Give him time."

He looked at the boy. "Here, let's put you into something that isn't three sizes too big."

Harry nodded but looked around. "But you'll _see._ "

Lucius frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sposeta let anyone _see._ "

"Harry, it is okay, I'm taking care of you and that's okay now. Come on, out of these rags," he said, lifting the too big shirt and felt his breath catch in his throat. "Is this what no one is supposed to see, Harry?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his toes which had become very interesting under the loose threads at the base of the sweatpants he was wearing. Draco looked at him. "Father, why does he have so many scars and bruises?"

Harry's back reflected the repeated beating with a belt, some deep and obviously had been infected and never treated. There were some fresher welts, obviously from a recent beating with a belt. There were other marks on his chest. And he was positively emaciated. He could count each rib and vertebrae on the child. Lucius pulled at the waist of the pants and the boy reached to stop him, but he yanked them away, finding unsurprised the child was wearing no underwear beneath them. His buttocks and legs were in no better shape than his back. Lucius quietly helped him into a pair of underwear which Harry kept touching.

Draco snickered. "You act like you've never felt silk before," he said.

Harry looked up at Draco with wonder reflected in his eyes and shook his head. Draco blinked and locked eyes with his dad for a second. Lucius helped him into a pair of shorts that had a drawstring and a shirt that was only a little too big on his thin frame. He smiled at the boy.

He stared. "I've never had something actually fit!" he exclaimed. "Will I get to go places too? I never get to go anywhere."

"Of course! And we'll have to start getting you ready for school with some basics," Lucius said with a smile.

"I'll go to school!" he exclaimed, getting a look from Lucius and Draco. "I've never been, I have to hide in the cupboard when Dudley goes to school so no one knows I'm there."

"Wait, you've never been to school?" Lucius asked, frowning. "Do you know how to do math and reading?"

Harry shook his head. "I tried to sneak a book into my cupboard but I got beat for it and they took it away from me. I wanted to read, but they said freaks don't have to read, they just have to do their work and be quiet when anyone comes to visit."

"That will change soon, child," Narcissa, who had been listening at the door, said softly and left to arrange for a private tutor that specialized in basic skills to come to Harry over the next few weeks to catch him up to be able to study with her own son.

Harry kept staring at them. "Thank you," he said finally.

"Whatever for?" Lucius said.

"Making me feel happy!" Harry exclaimed and hugged the tall blond man.

Lucius stared down for a second, then up to Narcissa. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but both of them had decided already. Harry would have a family, and he would have them as a family. Dumbledore, dark wizards, all of it be damned. The child needed someone, and he needed them now. So they would give him what he needed, and Draco would have the brother he never would have had otherwise. And so it was that Harry Potter-Malfoy came to be who he was always meant to be, not the boy who lived, but the boy who was loved and lived to love.


End file.
